The skin of the human body periodically requires deep cleansing in order to remove therefrom sebaceous secretions, soil deposits and dead skin resulting from desquamation of the epidermal tissue. Exfoliation can be accomplished by the use of a rough cleaning rag, a natural sponge or an exfoliant composition.
Known exfoliant compositions comprise an abrasive component to facilitate removal of the above-mentioned substances and debris. While such compositions are generally applied to the skin for cosmetic purposes, their use as paint removers (for use, for instance, after decorating) and in methods of medical treatment, such as treatment of acne, has also been proposed. It has been suggested that exfoliative cleaning promotes regeneration of the epidermal tissues such that the skin regains suppleness. It has also been proposed that the penetration of cosmetic or dermo-pharmaceutical products is facilitated by exfoliation.
Known exfoliant abrasives include hydrogenated fats, inorganic salts such as sodium citrate or relatively low-molecular weight organics, such as sugars (U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,123); synthetic polymers such as polyethylene powders and granulated particles (JP 60-152407) or organo-polysiloxane (EP 295886); vegetable matter such as the endocarp of apricot, peach and walnut seeds, almond flesh, and wood flour (U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,634). Traditionally, birch powder or coconut pulp have been suggested as exfoliants. Other proposals have related to the use of animal matter such as pearl dust (JP 56-131512) or powdered crab shell and finely ground minerals such as, silica or 10 micron glacial limestone of a highly specific type (EP 257458). A general review of scrub cosmetics can be found in `Cosmetics and Toiletries`, volume 101, July 1986.
Mineral exfoliants also include those listed in the patent of Saperstein (U.S. Pat. No. 3,092,111) wherein the use of aluminium oxide, synthetic alumina, corundum, volcanic ash, diatomaceous earth, bentonite, feldspar and silica is suggested. Known exfoliant compositions are provided as thick pastes for topical administration to small regions of the body such as the face or feet.